


Content

by Comp_Lady



Series: Rescue Verse [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Michael can't help but wonder just why the humans bother to leave them gifts considering that something like this always happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to pre-warn: This is an AU fic wherechael and James are lion and wolf, respectively.

"Michael! Michael!" James' yelps drag Michael up from his nap on the sun warmed rocks. Yawning, being rather nonplussed by the mild panic in James' voice, he stretches and gracefully hops down from the rocks to find James. It's easy enough to find James by following his voice back to the gift area. Indeed when he gets there he can see the remnants of one of the humans gifts, several of the bones James loves to chew on are strewn about and James…

James is wrapped in box. Trapped in a berry bush.

Sometimes Michael wishes he could laugh like humans can laugh, just a little bit.

"I'm stuck," James whimpers.

"I can see that."

James scratches his nails against the ground and kicks his back legs in an attempt to dislodge himself, accomplishing nothing more than knocking berries to the ground, "Well? Are you going to help me get down?"

"Probably," Michael sits just out of James' reach "I'm a little more curious as to how you got caught."

James lets out a low growl.

"Last time you got you head stuck in a box, remember? You ran into three trees before you'd hold still long enough to let me help."

"Shut up," his ears are flat against his head.

"And before that you got your paw stuck in a pumpkin."

James gave a high pitched whine, "Just help me Michael."

Michael leans forward so they touch noses, "Actually I think you're kind of cute stuck there."

"Michael!"

"Alright, alright." Michael gets up and circles James once more before grabbing the thin cardboard in his jaws and giving a firm tug. Effectively dislodging James from the bush and tearing the box enough so that he can slip out. James shakes out his fur, sending bits and pieces of berries flying, and licks at Michael's muzzle in thanks before trotting off to where the bones lay abandoned. Content that James isn't going to get himself caught in another bush Michael goes back to sun rocks in hopes of continuing with his earlier nap.

Shortly after laying down, just he's starting to doze; Michael hears James' nails clacking against the rocks. Cracking an eye open he sees James clambering up the rocks, a bone larger than his head clamped in his jaws. He watches as James flops down on the rock and presses against his side before he begins chewing on the bone. Michael curls tighter around James, closing his eyes and letting the contentment blooming in his chest lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [azryal](http://azryal.livejournal.com) and her wolfavoy and Lion!Fassy posts. This is also dedicated to her because, as I said, it wouldn't exist without the inspiration provided by her. ♥
> 
> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
